Verdad o atrevimiento
by Shadowsofgreen
Summary: Un juego que puede tener muchas y muy variadas consecuencias! Como creeis que acabará? Comedia y romance más adelante. Se aceptan preguntas y retos!
1. Chapter 1

Apuestas

Verdad o atrevimiento.

Todo el mundo sabe en que consiste, eliges una de ellas y pase lo que pase, no puedes negarte.

¿Que puede pasar cuando nuestros protagonistas deciden sumergirse en el juego?

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

En la pequeña sala hacia el calor suficiente para resguardarse del frío que azotaba la Orden(debido a un ultimo Komurin, el sistema de calefacción llevaba ya varias horas sin funcionar, y eso en pleno invierno era una muy mala noticia, teniendo en cuenta que había pocos lugares con una chimenea como la sala en la que se hallaban el grupo de exorcistas)

Lenalee y Allen charlaban animadamente en una esquina, mientras que en otra Kanda y Lavi se dedicaban a leer para pasar el rato. En eso abren la puerta Miranda y Jhonny, ambos con cara de perrito abandonado:

— Buenas chicos! Podemos unirnos a vosotros? No hay ninguna otra habitación cerca con chimenea y nos estábamos muriendo de frio.-dijo Jhonny tristemente

—Además he roto sin querer el ordenador central y el Supervisor Komui me ha ordenado que me aleje de cualquier cosa con valor material- la expresión de Miranda se hizo sombría

Con una pequeña risa por parte de la china, la torpe exorcista y el pequeño científico se sentaron en la gran alfombra al calor del fuego. Lavi, que ya había terminado de leer su novela, estaba completamente aburrido, y dios sabe que ese conejo aburrido podía resultar muy peligroso(con idea aún más peligrosas). Por eso cuando se escucho la frase _"Oigan chicos, tengo una idea"._ Todos miraron con sospecha al pelirrojo:

—¿A que vienen esas caras? Ni siquiera saben que es

—Lavi, tus ideas normalmente provocan que una turba enfurecida nos persiga durante horas pidiendo nuestras cabezas.-Allen parecía estar recordando algo especialmente molesto.

— Eso fue un malentendido...

— O resultan en destrozos costosos de la propiedad.-añadió Lenalee

— No pueden culparme de eso!Les avisé para que se quitarán de en medio!

— O que acabemos secuestrados en prostíbulo rodeado de la mafia siciliana

— Eso solo paso una vez y al final hasta lo pasamos bien ¿a que sí, mi pequeño timador? De hecho aun me escribo con aquella chica, la rubia con esos pechos tan grandes que..

— O acabas haciendo que tengamos que salvarte de la ira homicida de Kanda.- le cortó Lenalee

—Pero si en el fondo Yu me tiene cariño, lo que pasa es que lo expresa así porque de pequeño su madre en vez de dale el pecho le dio la espalda, ¿A que sí Yu...

Un aura negra se elevaba sobre la figura de Kanda, que volviendo su cara dijo con tono mortal:

— Oye conejo de mierda, escucharme bien, si AÚN estas vivo es porque YO así lo consiento. Ten cuidado con tus palabras o te convierto en un estofado, ¿esta claro?

—Pero Yu si somos súper amigos!Incluso te hice una pulsera de amistad!

—QUE NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE JODER!

Kanda desenvainó a Mugen dispuesto a degollar al estúpido conejo y concederle así la muerte que parecía estar pidiendo a gritos. Gracias a Dios, no llego a darle el golpe de gracia ya que se interpusieron en su camino Allen y Lenalee. Miranda intentó calmar los ánimos de todos, y les sugirió un juego para divertirse y pasar el rato. El juego se llama verdad o atrevimiento. Como no todos parecían familiarizados con el, le explico que cada uno debía elegir entre verdad(contestar a una pregunta, sea cual fuere sin mentir) o atrevimiento(un reto que deben cumplir a rajatabla o si no se paga una prenda). La mayoría se animaron sin saber que al final de la noche desearían no haber jugado jamás al dichoso jueguito.

— Empiezo yo, empiezo yo!.-dijo Lavi euforicamente- Lenalee, es cierto que tienes bragas provocativas sin que el supervisor lo sepa?-dijo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo

La susodicha se sonrojó hasta el cabello mientras se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

— Lavi! Como preguntas eso!- se quejó el joven Walker mientras lo zarandeaba.

—El juego es así, puedo preguntar lo que quiera, si no tiene que pagar prenda! Además no te hagas el inocente, tu también quieres saber no? Pillín

Allen se levantó dispuesto a darle un puñetazo pero la voz de ella lo detuvo:

— Si vale? Soy una chica y aunque no se lo crean me gustan las cosas de chica, así que si quiero comprarme unas braguitas bonitas es cosa mía, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora me toca a mi.

Mientras pensaba en que preguntar, pudo verse al bookman anotando _"pedir dinero de apuesta a bak-chan por braguitas Lenalee" _y al resto de chicos sangrando ligeramente por la nariz. Jhonny repetía la secuencia de Fibonacci mientras Allen contaba la deuda que tenía de su maestro para dejar de imaginarse a Lenalee con unas gratuitas rojas y mirada devora-hombres. Miranda los observaba pensando en lo pervertida que puede ser la mente masculina.

— Ya sé! Jhonny.-el aludido tragó ruidosamente.- Como fue tu primer beso?

— Esto...yo-yo...no...quiero decir que nunca...yo...una chic-c-ca...-el pobre no paraba de tartamudear.

— Jajaja jajaja Lenalee que cruel! No ves que el es casto y puro como la virgen! Solo a ti se te ocurre!

Para sorpresa de todos, Kanda abrió la boca:

— Sin duda es un primerizo, pero no veo el interés a preguntar tal cosa. Tenéis la mente enferma.

Un gesto de enfado se reflejó en las caras de los presentes, siendo Walker el primero en hablar:

— Vaya, así que Bakanda se une al juego. Y dime Bakanda ya que estamos con las preguntas enfermas, dinos, en que momento de tu vida desarrollaste esa agresividad al no saber enfrentarte a tu obvia homosexualidad?

Todos pusieron una expresión de horror parecida al cuadro del grito ante la osadía del albino. Allen estaba muerto. Muy muerto.

8:8:8:8:8:8

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por las reviews a SweetKurosagi, a Makie Karin, a Kona kana lee y a ninoska. Para mi fueron muy importantes,siento la espera, pero no estaba inspirada, y estab de examenes, asi que...

Sin más, el segundo capitulo

Explicar como Allen sobrevivio a la ira de Kanda es algo que al resto les cuesta explicar. No, no es que de repente se apoderara de Kanda el espíritu de la Virgen de Guadalupe, ni que Allen desarrollara una velocidad supersónica que le permitiera escapar de la ira homicida de pelilargo. Todo se debió mas bien a un pequeño cumulo de acciones, mas desafortunadas que cualquier otra cosa. Una espada que se desenvainaba velozmente hacia la garganta de Allen, una pierna estirada que hacia tropezar a Kanda, y unas manos intentando empujarlo con la mala suerte de que en vez de alejarlo del albino, lo acercaron DEMASIADO.

El sonido de dos bocas chocando contrastaba vivamente con las expresiones de horror de los dos idiotas. En una esquina, Miranda empezaba a ponerse roja mientras una gota de sangre bajaba por su nariz; al lado, un Lavi con mirada perversa se acercaba a ella susurrando bajito"vaya, vaya, quien lo iba a decir, nuestra pobre Miranda ha resultado ser un pequeña pervertida, nos va el porno gay eh?". Jhonny, al oir esto, empezó a rezar ave marias, pensando que iría al infierno derechito ante tanta "depravación"

Pero sin duda, lo peor fue ver como segundos despues, la espada aterrizaba en el fuego de la chimenea.

-Mugen! Mugen! Se quema par de idiotas!- dijo mientras metía las manos inconscientemente en el fuego-Quema!MALDITA SEA, JODER!

Había conseguido cogerla, pero se había llevado de regalo una buena quemadura en la mano de regalo. Lenalee, gentilmente, salió de su estupor y se ofreció a curarle la mano, cosa que el agradeció con un "tsk". Allen seguia congelado en una esquina, mirando al vacio en estado de shock. Jhonny, preocupado, se acercó a él con cautela.

-A-Allen, ¿estas bien?

Un pequeño susurro salió de su boca

-Desvirgado...Desvirgado por Kanda...mi primer beso, y me lo ha dado ese degenerado de Kanda...-Un aura oscura se instaló a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo no tardó en aparecer detras de él.

-Ten cuidado, ahora que ya te ha probado, va a querer más... y mira a Mirada, a ella le ha gustado veros, aunque no me extraña, ya sabes lo que dicen de los calladitos no?

\- BASTA YA!CIERRA LA BOCA LAVI

Otra aura, esta vez demoniaca, se instaló alrededor de Kanda.

-Yo haré callar al conejo, pero de por vida...mi Mugen lleva pidiendomelo demasiado tiempo, y nadie echará en falta un desgraciado menos en el mundo. Una sonrisa sadica se extendió por su cara.

Lenale decidió que era el momento de poner a todos en su sitio, y despues de darles a cada uno su respectivo guantazo, y ponerlos en fila, les dejó muy claro que los ultimos cinco minutos no habían existido, que nunca existirán, y que si alguna vez se les ocurría siquiera comentarlo, mejor sería que desaparecierieran o ella los encontraría. Si hay algo que da miedo en esta vida, eso son las amenazas de la hermana del supervisor.

Mientras todos se calmaban, decidieron volver al juego, pero ahora con la norma impuesta de no faltarle al respeto a nadie, ni saltarse turnos.

Esta vez le tocó a Kanda, que aún seguía tremendamente cabreado con el albino, pero como no quiso provocar a Lenale, se puso a pensar en una manera de vengarse de él. Pronto se acordó de las pesadillas a causa del problema de bebida que tenía el el general Marian. Y su plan se formó automaticamente.

\- Moyashi, te tocará acción, ¿está claro?

Las palabras de Lavi resonaron en la cabeza de Allen "¿ya sabes lo que dicen de los calladitos no?"

-Dios mio Kanda, no puedes hacerme esas cosas!

-QUE MIERDA ESTAS PENSANDO, ESTUPIDA HABICHUELA!

\- Querías decir estupida y sensual habichuela, no Yu?- intercedió el suicida de Lavi.

Ostias como panes cayeron sobre ellos. Miranda y Jhonny simplemente se mantenían alejados por el miedo que tenían de recibir la llamada ostia preventiva, de las que te caen sin que hagas nada, pero por si acaso, que algo harás.

Calmados los ánimos, y con tres idiotas con las caras hinchadas, el juego prosiguió

\- La idea, moyashi, es que vayas a las cocinas, le pidas al cocinero una botella de sake, y te la bebas entera de golpe.- sonrió malignamente(lo que podía con la cara hinchada).

-Tengo que beber?

-Así te harás un hombre de verdad Allen! ya es hora de que dejes la infancia, que te cambie la voz y de que te crezcan pelos en el p

ZAS! Ostia al canto.

\- Y tienes que beber delante nuestra, que si no no vale!- dijo Jhonny

Allen, muy a su pesar, tubo que escaparse del calor del cuarto, para ir a acechar a las cocinas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero ahora se sentía mal por hacerlo para tener que emborracharse delante de sus amigos.

Al llegar a las cocinas, tubo que registrar a fondo, pues no conocía la ubicación exacta de los licores, hasta que en vio un estante acristalado con llave, y dentro un montón de botellas. Por mucho que busco, no encontró la llave, y no iba a usar su inocencia para reventar la cerradura. Cuando casi se da por vencido, pensando en la humillación y en que tendría que quitarse la ropa delante de todos, pensó que por lo menos se llevaría algo de comida para que no le fuera inutil la visita. Rebuscó en la nevera, y cuando se lleno los brazos de todo lo que quería, se dió cuenta de que al fondo había una botella de vino bueno, como el que le hacía comprar el maestro en sus años de exclavitud. Aún con los malos recuerdos grabados, decidió subirla.

Cuando Allen entró por la puerta un rato despues, Lenale juraría que la botella que llevaba el albino en la mano le sonaba mucho, pero decidió no decir nada, ya que no sabría decir de qué.

-Aquí está, la voy a bebe delante de todos para que veais que soy ya un hombre!

-Allen, solo una cosa, si luego vas a vomitar, hazlo del lado de Kanda, que yo estoy recien duchado

ZAS! Y no aprende...

-No voy a vomitar, mi maestro siempre bebió mucho y jamás le ha sentado mal-dijo confiado.

Descorchó la botella, que olia a frutos del bosque, y le dio un trago. Sorprendido, se dió cuenta de que sabía bien, y envalentonado, se bajó la botella entera.

De inmediato, unos coloretes colorearon su cara, las pupilas se le agrandaron, y se tumbó languidamente en las piernas de Lenale. Ella, sorprendida, le dejó apoyar la cabeza en su vientre, y cuando pensó que era una imagen tierna tener al albino en esa postura, de repente sintió como su mano se levantaba. Pensando que la iba a acariciar, se quedó paralizada, hasta que esta la agarró de uno de sus pechos.

-Vaaaaaaya, que graaaaaaaaaaande y blandito se siente...Oye Lenale, llevas braguitas provocativas?

Un grito ensordecedor, seguido de una brutal paliza, aterrorizó al resto de los sujetos presentes. En una esquina, Kanda sonreía malignamente, mientras que Lavi decía por debajo:

-Si ya me lo decía el viejo, los calladitos luego resultan ser los peores.


End file.
